Yule
by Sirius Lover for Life
Summary: Lily x Remus - Lily dreams of dancing in another's arms while accompanying James to the Yule Ball. [fin]


Hey. Hope this isn't too slice-and-dice boring, I had this started months ago, and figured I should finish it in time for Christmas, as long as I was working on A Snape Christmas Carol...which by the way I finished two nights ago, in ONE HOUR! (Claps n' Cheers), from 1 AM - 2 AM. Hehehe...go read it. But, about _this_ story...like I said, may not be the most _exciting _piece you'll ever read, it may be a bit corny; it's more of a little romantic quip/drabble, whatever, but lighthearted and for fun. Just enjoy it, and enjoy your Christmas and New Year's as well! (Haha Ellen...**ENJOY**!- my word; Szabe's class...hahaha.)

Disclaimer: Obviously, and sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or anything mentioned here...but you already know this.

A/N: Assume that they wore old-fashioned dresses (hence the corset.) Also, this takes place at the Hogwarts Yule Ball...duuhrr...

Standing before the _shining_,_ smudge-free _mirror that stood alone in her dust-free, _white_, dormitory- the very _picture _of cleanliness, Lily Evans clasped together the gold necklace with delicate yet unsteady fingers. Staring at the mirror with solemn adolescent eyes, she examined her reflection. She was a lovely girl, as she was told over and over; though she didn't need to be told. She knew what she looked like; as did everyone else. But she wondered if they knew what she herself was like- sometimes she even wondered if _she_ knew herself. James certainly did not; of this she could be certain. He had been with so many girls in the past, that trying to persuade Lily to believe she was "the one" proved to be difficult and, ultimately, disheartening. How could she believe him, when he was afraid to show any affection or emotion? Instead, he showered her with an unnecessary amount of material objects. Still before the mirror, her eyes fell upon the golden trinket 'round her neck, one of many gifts from him. Of course, he didn't know that her personal preference would be a kiss over a piece of gold- he had the wealth, and he spread it a lot. She always got the biggest, the brightest, the best- but _certainly _he couldn't know that she'd rather live in a plain, _real _environment, could he? With him, she didn't know _what_ was real. Taking one last look at herself, she sighed a breath of loneliness, and stepped outside the room.

He was at the bottom of the stairs. Looking quite dapper yet subtly simplistic in a comforting sort of way, he looked up from his circle of friends and gave her a shy but stunning smile. Her stomach tightened, but it was not from her corset; for now the feeling spilled over to her heart. For that brief moment she was away from the dull, dreary place called Hogwarts. And then James walked up to her.

"Ready to go, Lils?" he asked. Peeling her eyes away from Remus Lupin, she let James Potter take her hand before she could even scold him for calling her "Lils". Using her real name once in awhile was apparently too bothersome (or unimportant) for James... She nodded discontently and reluctantly, but he didn't seem to notice. His appearance this evening was clearly overdone, with hair gelled far past the point of stiffening, and enough cologne to gag even a Frenchman. Taking a brief and final backward glance at her desired and dashing prince, she followed James to the Great Hall.

Banquet tables filled with food and lined with chairs were set against a glimmering velvet background, sparkling with infinite specks of stardust. The only way to distinguish the overhead image of the moonlit night sky as the ceiling was by the golden chandeliers that gleamed with festivity. Set along the main wall, back and center, was a stage; goblins at its center strummed out melodic tunes upon golden strings.

Laid out before and around this was the dance floor, open wide and inviting for most; troubling to Lily. As they arrived, the feast had already begun, and Lily found her seat, beside James against will; across from Remus by chance. Once settled, food appeared before them, Lily hardly touching any of it by nervousness, James doing the same, but rather by boasts and rants that received harsh scowls from Lily. On his other side, Sirius was cracking up and slapping him on the back. Across the table, however, Remus was fingering his glass, deep in thought. Shooting eye daggers at James, she shifted her sight over the table, and there she met with Remus's, just for a fleeting moment. A brief, wonderful, _glorious_ moment, but just a moment. A moment that lasted a lifetime...

"Shall we dance, _ma'am_?" he asked in a slightly impatient voice. Across the table, Remus was escorting his date to the center floor- was that a sign of reluctance she detected in his face? Secretly, she hoped so...

Before she could think of anything else, she too found herself swaying back and forth, but not in rhythm, nor in rhyme; more-so it was hurried and rushed and anything but joyful. Across the room, she caught a glimpse of Remus, dancing away with his own date- did Lily detect a hint of indifference on her face as well? Her dancing partner found Lily's eyes and shed a smile. That alone was enough for her to finish the dance.

Immediately at the end of the song, Lily freed herself from James's arms as Remus's date approached James shyly. She blushed and asked Lily,

"May I?" Lily just waved her arm with true carelessness and replied,

"Have a go- enjoy." James showed no response to her at all and instead swept his new dance partner onto the floor, Lily storming away to have a drink- "and have peace"- so she hoped.

Lounging restlessly at the bar, she felt a pair of eyes upon her and slowly turned to meet them. Trying to act surprised, Remus put on a bit of a clumsy stupor-

"Oh! Lily! Fancy seeing you here; I take it you're sitting this one out? Er, that's me as well..." he finished sloppily and turned a bit red. She just laughed.

"I actually wasn't planning on sitting out at all," she breathed. Not too keen on picking up on her hint, Remus asked, "But really? Why aren't you dancing?" Clever as he was in school, he just wasn't too well-over on taking hints.

"Well...I just thought I'd come and have a drink..." suddenly, he realised, and splurted sincerely,

"OH! Please Lily, won't you let me have this dance?" She took his hand and smiled, "Of course."

He led her past the bar, past the dance floor and stage, out to the courtyard. Lily was mentally raving about the splendor and romanticity of the location as he took her hand and they began dancing beneath the stars, along the marble statues who smiled and began dancing themselves. They danced far past the song they could no longer hear, and finally, as their dance drew to a close, he playfully asked,

"Well, am I a better dancer than James?" She laughed and replied,

"I would hardly know- truth be told, when I'm dancing with him, I'm not there at all."

"Where are you, then?" he asked, a smile forming on his handsome face.

"Well...I..I...-" she felt her lips merge with his, again for a fleeting yet _miraculous_ moment. As they drew away, he asked her in a whisper,

"Are you here?"

_"That's exactly where I am."_

----

Merry Christmas to you and yours!


End file.
